


A Kind of Magic

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: I Dream of Jeannie/Bewitched crossover - PWP - Vignette.---Well, I did say I would try to archive the whole body of my works here. This was a challenge from Cheyne a long time ago.
Relationships: Jeannie/Samantha
Kudos: 4





	A Kind of Magic

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, I am weird... (Though why these two got involved with mere mortals is beyond me!) The title is by Queen and the rest is by me! ;)  
  


**A Kind of Magic**

  
**By The Raven**

Samantha regarded the smooth expanse of lightly tanned skin presented so tantalizingly before her. As she licked her licks in anticipation a though occurred to her and almost as soon as it had, she materialized a bottle of chocolate syrup in her hand.

'Perfect...' Her inner voice mused in a lascivious tone of voice and with that thought Samantha twitched her nose to cause the contents of the bottle to warm up to skin temperature.

The witch did not pause as she proceeded to pour the thick dark sweetness onto the back she was straddling eagerly and a moment later, she proceeded to lick it off, feeling, rather than hearing the low moans that her actions caused and a moment later the luxurious body arched into her, almost tossing her off.

As she finished with her sticky task, Samantha felt her love turn over under her and looked down into the supernatural eyes of the woman beneath her, even as the witch carefully spread her chocolate covered hands along the gorgeous and perfectly naked upper body.

"I think we need a bath Samantha..." Pronounced Jeannie in a low breathless tone and as if summoned by her thoughts, a decadent looking hot tub suddenly appeared in the middle of the genie's luxurious bottle-home.

Moments later, the witch and the genie slid into the water together, still intent on ravishing each other senseless, knowing that they had infinite time and opportunity, not to mention, resources to do so.

It was going to be a splendid long weekend, just perfect for a magical vacation...

**The End** ****


End file.
